The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Beverage fonts (or ‘founts’), which are found in most licensed venues (i.e venues dispensing alcoholic beverages), are articles to which taps are mounted and beverage supply lines installed. The requisite beverage is drawn from a supply (such as a keg, barrel or the like), along the supply line and out to the tap, at which point it is dispensed to the customer.
Fonts are often made according to very ornamental designs and come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Fonts occupy a privileged position at the front of the customer-facing area of the bar. It is understood that many consumers have not made up their mind as to which brand of beverage they will order until they have approached the font and seen what is on offer.
The display of visual material in proximity to beverage fonts has generally been limited to the attachment of a ‘badge’ near to each of the font's one or more taps.
The badge is primarily used to indicate the brand of beverage that is available from the particular tap. In this regard, Australian Patent Application No 2010200211 describes a device for mounting a replaceable badge to a horizontally extending pipe that forms part of a beverage font.
A more elaborate arrangement is described in United States Patent Application No 2014/0001203, which shows a device that includes a toggle clamp for attaching the device to a pipe, an advertisement frame and an interposed connector.
The present invention aims to provide an alternative approach to displaying visual material (such as branding, advertising and information materials) in proximity to beverage fonts.